custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Continued Adversity
Continued Adversity is a short story which goes in depth the pain, (both physically and mentally) Makuta Erevayx is forced to endure due to his mutation. Erevayx also comes into contact with the intelligence of his own insanity, known as: Adversary. Continued Adversity is planned to be around 9 chapters long, (including both Prologue and Epilogue) and the beginning of the Moirai Saga. Story Prologue Destral, post-Great Cataclysm... "Pain—endured pain... "For what I have suffered was only pain... "In fact—pain is what made me insane... what made me feel the constant urge for the bloodshed of others... "I am satisfied... "I have killed, spilt the blood of those considered innocent in the eyes of those who protect them, those who comfort them... "And I'm satisfied with this blood on my hands... "Satisfied with the pain I made others feel..." Erevayx laughed as he wandered about the confines of his chamber. He looked at the tortured-expressions which faded the walls, and then at the steel-bound door which kept Erevayx secure inside of is chamber. "Monster... "The word they refer me as... though what they truly are... "Or are we all monsters? I ask myself this every day, and I only have one answer to this atrocious question... "We are..." Erevayx paused, staring at an endless void of sea... He hated the sea, hated all life which existed in its very confines, hated those who lived on the islands which rose above the water; hated those who loved, who cried, who laughed, who lived... He smiled wickedly, as it quickly turned to an unstable cry of laughter. "I killed those who loved, who cried, who laughed, who lived!" he roared, "and yet all I feel is pain... MISERY! While they get to rest, I stay awake—to face to judgement which life sees fit to punish me with!" He paced around his chamber, hallucinating being of natural flesh—he imaged being free, his carelessness quickly turned to fear; as he collapsed to the floor. His world turned dark, rain fell around him, yet avoided him. Quickly the floor which he collapsed on turned red—blood red. He laughed, and continued to laugh. But then he suddenly realized that the laugh he was enjoying and which cradled him was actually a cry which dropped him; the careless of his uncontrollable emotion killed him. "I understand nothing, for I am a mere killer, am I not?" Erevayx cried, pushing himself up from the ocean of blood. "Though only we understand one thing they do not..." "What is it?" Erevayx asked himself. "The truth..." Erevayx chuckled at this expression, stumbling around the room. He quickly exited to a cat walk, looking down at the ground which fell ten stories below him. Erevayx examined the dimly lit torched which illuminated the ground below himself, watching the occasional slave pass underneath himself. "Sadly, we face the truth ourselves, Erevayx. "The others are a little too dull to be acquainted with the truth." "Haven't we always been alone? Alone to suffer the pains of this existence, as we only know the true meaning?" Erevayx asked, looking up into the clouded night-sky. "We've always been alone... "Because the others immunity to brilliance is their downfall... I've freed you in ways that make them see you shackled... "I am your Oracle to this existence, Erevayx... "Though to the others challenging, an Adversary..." Erevayx turned to walk back inside his chamber, ignoring the walls covered in the holes he drilled in them. He simply thought of his insanities response to his questions. He then chuckled briefly; stroking one of his claws against his mandibles chin as he thought scientifically. "Tell me, Adversary; what is my purpose to our cause?" Erevayx asked after a hiatus of speech, awaiting an answer. "Your purpose—" Adversary droned, "is to spread the message through example, Erevayx. "Our way of showing example." Veil, weeks before... Erevayx watched the chaos unfold before him, laughing manically as the screams of Matoran filled the smoke-filled air. He sprinted across the rooftops; occasionally joining his Rahkshi’s participation in the destruction of the Water Tribe’s Village. He suddenly caught sight of a Matoran whom was defenseless, sprawled out on the ground injured—but not yet dead. Erevayx dropped down at the Matorans side, and listened to the screams of terror the Matoran exclaimed as he kneeled beside the Matoran. “Beautiful, is it not?” Erevayx asked tauntingly, seemingly quite joyful over dead-end serious or harsh. The Matoran spat out a couple in-audible sobs; though the Makuta didn’t go any further. Erevayx eyed the Matoran, as he attempted to crawl away; though did nothing about it. ”Pitiful… and to quite think the child would think a little—wiser…” Adversary spat. “Indeed pitiful… wise I would think not…” Erevayx said; watching as the Matoran eyed him in terror, thinking the Makuta mad for talking to himself. “W-what—who a-are you talking t-to?” the Matoran sobbed with an upset expression, trying his very best to remain calm. Erevayx eyed the Matoran, leaning over closer to him. ”He’ll have to die now… he’s in pain, and obviously must be put out of his madness…” Adversary scoffed. “Agreed!” Erevayx laughed, grabbing the Matoran’s neck and jerking it violently; listening to the audible cracks which are heard from the sound of the Matoran’s neck being broken. Erevayx then stood up; examining the damage done to the dock after the flames ignition. Erevayx smiled, walking down the docks peacefully, ignoring the sounds of terror which rang out around the docks. ”They’ve been cleansed, Erevayx…” Adversary said, admiring the Makuta’s handy-work which was near completion. “And yet they scatter as ambers in the open wind… literally.” Erevayx joked, reaching the shore of the beach which connected the Water Tribe’s Village to the main island of Veli. "The rest of the island will be under alert… it is obvious that a Bugler warned the other Tribe’s on the island—just surprised that no one came to assist the Village.” “They already knew the Village would fall… it only proves that they’re cowards…” “It surprises me not…” Erevayx finished, turning around; examining the Village. After seeing it completely consumed by the flames, Erevayx spread his wings and began to fly further into the islands jungle. He’d need to continue the invasion before any other forces intervened with his progress, starting off with the Air Tribe’s Village, and then the Fire’s… Though he had already succeeded. Chapter 1: Affliction Destral, few days later... "Your solitude is the birth of your pain... your misery... "I have brought you a friendship, a way to relieve your pain, Erevayx... "And now you can meet more with our understanding... "To ease our—Affliction..." Erevayx collapsed to the floor of his chamber, crying out in agony of the pain he is currently in. He then could feel his suppressed pain—his hideous state of physical torment; he could feel his own suffering. Erevayx's eyes began to glow a translucent red, (rather than its usual green) as he continued to cry in agony. He was then greeted by a new voice which echoed in his head: "Hello, Erevayx." Erevayx pushed himself of the floor, dizzy as his Antidermis drained back into his head; collapsing against the wall. "We have much to discuss..." the voice said, as it waited for any response at all. "Much to discuss..." Adversary repeated; confirming what the other voice had just said. Erevayx pushed himself off the wall, saying: "W-who is this? Adversary?" As he stumbled around the chamber; remaining unbalanced on his feet. "Another who sees our point of view—one who wants to further our cause..." Adversary answered, drawing out the last vowel. Erevayx seemed to shiver, as his vision continued to become blurred. "My creation requires a dose of your blood, Erevayx... after all—we are of same blood..." the voice said, showing no sign of sympathy in his tone. "I am Affliction—suppressor of your pain..." Affliction claimed. "A-Affliction... what is there to discuss?" Erevayx gasped, as his vision of reality became quite real—allowing him to catch himself as he plummeted to the floor. "Adversary and I have been created as your—assistants as we help guide you through these 'troubled times..." Affliction answered. "We have been deciding... we need to spread our message further, Erevayx—and you as our 'vessel' will act as our shield and our sword." Adversary added, keeping his tone strict. "So I'll create more examples—" Erevayx said; stopping abruptly as he began to stand up, somewhat recovered from his daze "These examples will catch the attention of a future 'vessels,' so that our cause could spread forward North..." Affliction confirmed, as his tone seemed to be a sort of subtle delight. "And what better example—than revenge..." Adversary added. Erevayx gave a sort of laugh, stumbling backwards as his balance was regained. He felt somewhat injured, as his head pounded with a sort of painful jab. He clutched his head, allowing the painful thorns which surrounded the shell of his head to pierce his hands. He felt no pain. Erevayx suddenly yelled in an uproar: "Get them out of my head!" He felt frightened, as the pain which swelled in his body became worse. He collapsed to the floor again, sobbing. His vision swelled into a sort of reddish color, as screams filled rang through his ears and a burning pain formed all over his shell. Erevayx squirmed around the floor, as if he was a sort of snake. He squirmed around, squealing in pain and misery from what he was hallucinating. A servant barged into the room from the noise Erevayx was making, yelling: "Master! Are you alright?" as he approached the insane Makuta. Erevayx looked up—under his hallucination; he saw some sort of monster, Erevayx was frightened; however seemed to be incapable of moving. Erevayx struck the servant with a large amount of force in the leg; sending him tumbling into the ground—where the servant than screamed under tremendous pain, as the Neurotoxins began to fill his bloodstream. Erevayx's ears ranged with Adversary's voice, which said in a strict tone: "Slay the monster, Erevayx... show him that we are better—as civilized people then compared to the likes of him." Erevayx pushed himself off the ground, approaching the figure screaming his pain, laughing as he said: "Slay the monster." The servant looked up in terror, as Erevayx stomped the servants head into the ground with his foot as the servant began to scream with more intense pain as Necrotoxins began to affect his body, making him tremble painfully as he attempted to scream; his lungs beginning to fail him. He died from extreme neural damage within two minutes. Erevayx smiled, standing over the dead body of the servant as jabbering from inside his head began to fill his mind. "Good—Erevayx... the monster was corrected." Affliction cooed. Erevayx's hallucination ended, seeing the dead body of a servant instead of a monster. Though he did not mind, seeing how easily they are replaced, in fact; he smiled as he saw the dead body. He was pleased with himself. Syuth, years ago... Erevayx fell backward, tumbling on the ground in his old black and silver armor. He shrieked a high-pitched sound with his Shelek; catching himself under a stone. He looked at his opponent, smirking as the fool charged him. Eight yards.... Six yards... Four yards... Two yards... Erevayx slashed with his Havok staff, sending the Toa flying backwards as is scratched at his chest viciously. Erevayx let out another fair screech, forcing the Toa to become deaf as Erevayx disappeared. The Toa examined the battlefield; raising his two broadswords—awaiting for the Makuta to re-appear. Erevayx watched this panicked state far up in the trees, waiting for the Toa to loose his focus before attacking. Finally, Erevayx saw an opportunity—dropping behind the Toa; slashing him with his Havok staff as he cried in pain. "Poor, poor Kalaryx..." Erevayx taunted, allowing the Toa to push himself off the ground. "Can destroy my Rahkshi, hit me a couple of times with his broadsword—yet cannot even damage I as I have him..." Erevayx taunted, smirking stupidly as the Toa gained his balance. "Yet you as the bats are blind to see the cruelty you're committing—" Kalaryx exclaimed quite calmly as he faced the Makuta, "enslaving hundreds in this putrid invasion." "We're freeing them—" Erevayx said with a scorned tone. "In what way?" Kalaryx asked; showing no feeling on anger as he faced the Makuta. "In a way you never could..." Erevayx scoffed. "Sorry it couldn't be in your favor—Toa..." Erevayx said with an intimidating tone, "because your journey ends here, and our turn at the'Head of the Universe' begins!" Erevayx warped in front of Kalaryx; kicking the Toa with a large amount of force—sending the Toa tumbling backwards. Erevayx started his shadow saw, cutting downwards—though to no avail as the Toa became intangible; warping on his feet a few yards in front of the Makuta. Erevayx smirked, approaching the Toa slowly. Kalaryx stood his ground; prepared for any sudden movement made by the Makuta. Erevayx lurched forward—Kalaryx was nto quick enough to block the vicious blow as Erevayx slashed at the Toa's arm; forcing him to drop the broadsword he held in his right hand. Listening to the audible scream made by the Toa as blood oozed from his wound, Erevayx gave a chilling chuckle of delight. Erevayx struck again; though wasn't fast enough to get the success he had last time—landing a parry with the Toa. Erevayx stumbled backward, amused with the Toa's strength. "Oh, how pitiful..." Erevayx taunted yet again; moving forward with immense speed slicing at the Toa. Kalaryx quickly removed his shield; lurching it forward into Erevayx's shadow saw. Erevayx growled, continuing to put pressure on his saw. Sparks flew off the shields surface, as the saw continued to bite at the shield. Kalaryx quickly moved his shield to the left; kicking at the Makuta's leg, forcing his opponent on the ground. Erevayx growled louder, jumping back up and continuing to slash at his rather fair opponent. Kalaryx continued to block the saw with his shield; making the occasional blow with his broadsword. "Enough!" Erevayx exclaimed; firing dark energy at the Toa; who foolishly attempted to block it with his shield. Kalaryx fell onto the ground, defenseless. Erevayx smiled at the Toa's weakness, evaporating his shadow saw; removing a liquid-filled container from his satchel. "I have a funny story for you—" Erevayx cooed, approached the incapacitated Toa, "before this entire mess—as with all Maktua, I created Rahi... simply created Rahi to populate this universe. "Now, sadly they all perished; they couldn't learn to live, either starving or having poor traits for their conditions... "So I created this—" Erevayx lifted the container above his head, smirking as the Toa couldn't get back up. "Biotoxin: what I thought what would keep my Rahi alive... give them the strength to live their 'present' lives on this planet... "Though I was foolish... Biotoxin made them lust for—well, lets just say it made them mad, insane, you name it... "They became aggressive, attacked each other... Their hostility was cause by their poor traits to survive with the Biotoxin in their system" Erevayx stopped for a while, examining the Toa for any sign of fear. "They never lived..." Erevayx pressed a button on the container as a silver gas vented out of the top of the container, throwing it at the Toa. Kalaryx quickly moved his shield in front of the the container. The container detonated; tossing the contents on Erevayx, as he emitted a horrid scream. Erevayx collapsed to the floor, crying in pain—screaming loudly. Kalaryx looked up, horrified of what he just did. "You fool! You just killed me—you just killed me!" Erevayx screamed with anger and fear, his armor decaying under the acid-contents of the liquid; send fumes flying up in the air, his pain seemed almost unbareble. Kalaryx's adrinline got him off the ground, allowing him to push himself off the ground and gain his balance; watching the Makuta in extreme pain... feeling a bit of sorrow for the monster. Erevayx continued to scream, as he began to hyperventilate in between each distressed scream. Erevayx continued to cry, even as the Toa strafed away from the scene; terrified with what he just did. Chapter 2: Misery Unknown location, post-Great Cataclysm… “Oh you poor little excuse of a sentient being—” Erevayx taunted, approaching the incapacitated Toa he just struggled with. “P-please!” the Toa struggled to say; being in extreme pain due to the toxins which were destroying him rather slowly, "H-have mercy!" Erevayx kneeled to the side of the Toa; looking into his eyes with a dangerous stare, saying: “Now I’m afraid we both know that’s not going to happen, do we?” Erevayx then proceeded to drive his fist down into the Kanohi of the Toa, (of course with rather harsh force) but then was struck by a burst of water—flying away from his victim. “We have someone attempting to intervene with our ‘operation’, Erevayx…” Adversary’s voice called. “Impossible…” Affliction followed, as Erevayx turned his attention to his opponent which ‘rudely’ engaged with him. Erevayx hissed, standing up as the beads of water dripped from the cracks of his mutated, crimson armor. “I thought we finished her…” another voice in Erevayx’s head echoed, followed by five other voices chattering all at once—ignoring Erevayx bubbling with anger and frustration as he stood his ground. “Ah, why I thought you were dead you back there… “Seems as if determination does bring the dead back to life''…”'' “This ends now, Erevayx…” Niha cried, “your reign of terror has killed millions in brutal and indescribable ways…” “Little does she know…” '' one of the voices hissed, as Erevayx chuckled slyly. “I’d rather that it would not, after all… so little do you all know, Toa…” Erevayx said; clenching his fist tightly; bulges of biological tissue then popped out of the cracks of his armor. “Do you have any sense?” she asked, irritated with the Makuta; as he laughed an unstable chuckle. ''“A lot more then you know…” Affliction said, the other voices chorusing an agreement inside of Erevayx’s head as he approached the Toa of Water, extending his claws, “A lot more then you know, Toa…” Erevayx charged the Toa of Water, extending his claws to a menacing length; slashing at her viciously as he approached her, watching her attempt to dodge the volley of cuts. Niha slashed back at Erevayx with her Trident; Erevayx catching the blade, twisting it out of her hands as he then burst forward slashing violently with his claws again. The Toa was simply too fast for his ferocity, he growled as he continued to slash at her; throwing in a couple of kicks to the mix of the fight. Suddenly, one of his slashes hit; tearing through Niha’s armor and flesh, as she yelped in pain—collapsing to the floor and applying pressure to the wound. “Finish her, and then continue with the other!” a voice in Erevayx’s head demanded as he stood quite still, looking down at Niha with a pitiful expression. “Your death shall be quite satisfying, Toa… satisfying for me and the others…” Erevayx scoffed; clenching his left claw into a fist, both of his sharp thumbs tucked underneath his other three-digits. He then extended the digits of his right claw, preparing to claw at the Toa’s Kanohi. Erevayx’s head then began to scream in a distressed pain; as his body began to burn intensely. “The other you fool!” Affliction cried, along with the other voices. “He’s killing us!” one of the voices cried. “He’s killing you!” Adversary screamed afterwards, as Erevayx stumbled around alit in a bright orange flame as he attempted to extinguish the flame. Erevayx then collapsed to the floor, as he continued to hiss; the biological cancer which grew in-between his armor burning, sending toxic flames spiraling up in the air. The Toa of Fire lowered his spear, as he began to struggle to breath—the toxins finally ending him. Niha quickly got to her feet; proceeding to the Toa of Fire, collapsing at his side to see if he was still breathing, if his heart was even beating anymore. She sighed deeply; holding back some emotion as she closed the Toa’s eyes, getting up to face the body of Erevayx. “She’s going to kill you…” Adversary said, unable to appeal to Erevayx’s sub-conscious state, as the other voices cried with a louder distress, “Then she’ll kill us…” “Our goal is incomplete!” one voice cried. "We need show the world misery!” another screamed. “You killed life… a friend, Erevayx…” Niha sighed; picking up her trident, ignoring the distressful pain which ran up her arm from the Neurotoxins, “This will be the end of your reign… your imprisonment will help preserve lives… “I do this for a fair reason, a reason that I have fought to serve for years.” Niha finished; standing over Erevayx. “Your reason is invalid… your cause is spent…” Erevayx coughed, struggling to keep his perception of reality as the flames danced across his armor, “My example has shown others the true way of life… “It’s a rather cruel thing is it not? “Killing millions for years… hurting millenniums more… “It’s rather crude misery… “A sentence which we all serve…” Erevayx said; pushing himself upwards, quickly dodging the jab of the Toa’s trident as he wobbled around, not keeping correct balance as he extinguished the rest of the flames. His forearms began to glow a crimson-black as two chainsaws were formed from the shadows—buzzing rather loudly as Erevayx cut with them at Niha; who continuously attempted to parry the saws with the trident she wielded, as sparks flickered everywhere. Niha continued to slash with the trident, however was met with Erevayx’s Shadow Saws; wisps of shadows blew off the saws with every parry. Erevayx growled loudly, phasing out of reality as he disappeared in the shadows. Niha panted; quick to jump at everything which moved, adrenaline pumping through her veins, constantly looking from left to right. “Behind you…” Erevayx growled as Niha turned around, attempting to block the vicious slash Erevayx brought down upon her with his shadow saw; her arm being torn to ribbons in excruciating pain. Niha on instinct dropped her trident, screaming in extreme pain as she collapsed to the floor as Erevayx laughed insanely. “Your death is at hand… and I’m eager to initiate it!” Erevayx laughed; grabbing Niha’s throat as he lifted her up to his height applying pressure to her throat. “Kill her!” a voice demanded, “we need to live…” “I will, I will kill her! Our cause must be—our cause…” Erevayx peeped, his head throbbing in pain; as he dropped Niha to the floor. He stood, dazed; incapable of standing still, his perception of reality phasing through a red blur which crowded his vision, as he stumbled around blood draining from his head. "You're ours!" a voice cried very faintly, as Erevayx regained his balance; targeting the Toa of Water whom he just dropped. “You will kill her—now!” Adversary demanded, as the other voices demanded the same treatment; causing a painful spike in Erevayx’s head as he screamed. Erevayx struck the ground where Niha was previously—violently; roaring loudly in pain as he stood up again. Niha quickly stood up, picking up her damaged trident, as her head throbbed with pain of the Neurotoxins which built up in her system. She struggled to keep her balance with the pain she was under, watching hopelessly as Erevayx stood up; extending his claws. “You foolish Toa… why attempt to escape you inevitable death at my hands…” Erevayx scoffed, approaching the Toa at a torturous pace, slowly; allowing the victim to know she couldn’t escape. Erevayx charged forward; knocking Niha down again as she failed to hit the Makuta, where she then rolled out of the way of his crashing fist into the stone where the fell—which cracked instantly. Niha pushed herself up; jabbing her trident into the armor of Erevayx where the biological tissue squealed as puss poured out of it—though strangely didn’t harm Erevayx as he stood back up, lashing at the Toa violently as he also dodged the three-prongs of the weapon; often deflecting it off his forearms. He kicked at Niha; sending her falling backwards as the toxic barbs broke off in between the cracks of her armor. She got up quickly; slashing at Erevayx again with the weapon she had in hand, where Erevayx dodged the volley of slashes quickly, and rather with ease. “Enough stalling, finish her!” Adversary barked rather threateningly in Erevayx’s head as he lurched forward; clawing at the Toa, who attempted to block the slashes with her trident, which was quickly removed from her care; as she torn up the vicious array of slashes and cuts which followed her disarming as she collapsed to the floor. Erevayx stood over her—watching as her body trembled in agony as Erevayx laughed rather coldly, knowing that she wouldn’t be getting back up as he walked away for a couple of yards. “What are you doing?! You fool, we require her life!" a voice cried, as Erevayx walked away from the Toa, as Erevayx’s head surged with pain, as he grasped his head—whimpering the pain as he fell to his knees trembling painfully. “T-the toxin will finish her! It’s what w-we wanted, what y-you wanted!” Erevayx exclaimed in pain, “Examples! T-those are what we—''you'' always wanted!” “Time’s are different! We require hosts!” Affliction growled, seemingly increasing the pain that Erevayx was feeling as the other voices in his head began yelling—forcing Erevayx to cry in pain as he collapsed to the floor. “Kill her!" a voice cried, anger obvious in the tone. “We will die, you simpleton!” another yelled. “I-I can’t!” Erevayx cried, “I-I can’t go any further, the pain is just too great!” “Weakness is your flaw, as to why you are a failure…” Adversary scoffed. Erevayx’s vision began to blur, being incapable of seeing within a meter of him as his vision drowned to pitch-black. When he awoke again, the Toa who he just fought had disappeared; along with the corpse of the other. Erevayx growled with severe anger as stood up, saying: “So you elude me again, sadistic Toa of Water…” “The next time will be different, Erevayx…” Adversary said, “I’m done admitting failure…” “It will be different indeed…” Destral, days later… “So you left her alive?” a figure asked; sitting on his throne of previous enemies the Makuta fought before, tapping his fingers against the armrest. “I was unconscious by that point… I couldn’t have done any damage then…” Erevayx responded, standing below the throne the figure sat on; looking up at the figure with a rather irritated expression. “How did you fall unconscious?” the figure asked, irritated as well with Erevayx. “Neurotoxins in my bloodstream often make—complicated miscalculations… as with the price of having a toxin-based mutation…” Erevayx scoffed. “You told us you had a handle on the mutation… and you know how our leader dislikes it when people—lie to him…” “It requires the occasional ironing…” Erevayx spat, staring at the figure with hatred now. The being remained quite now, not responding for a large amount of time as he sat in his throne; tapping his armrest with his claw, staring down at Erevayx with his glowing red eyes. “Well then… I will assume that will finish your report of the recent events of your last deployment…” the being said; standing up abruptly. “As you were, Erevayx…” the being said, waving his arm at the direction of Erevayx. Erevayx turned to leave the spacious chamber, strafing quickly out of the sight of the one being that still stood on the elevated platform where his throne stood as well. Erevayx entered under the dark-clouded skies of Destral, where the atmosphere rained profusely as lightning rumbled in the skies—still incapable of lighting up the dark clouds which sat above the island of Destral. He walked down the stone steps of the fortress which was located on the southern part of the island; watching as beat slaves scattered around the ground, attempting to escape the burning rain which collapsed against the island. Erevayx smiled; getting on ground level with the tortured slaves as he walked forward, unaffected by the rain unlike the slaves. Characters *Erevayx *Kalaryx *Niha *Adversary *Affliction Trivia *The Author took inspiration of Deadpool (Earth-12101)'s insanity, to describe its unnatural urge for violence. *Erevayx's hallucinations are cause by the dangerous amounts of Neurotoxins built up in his Antidermis; obviously mentally scarred from his mutation.